Title has PERMANENTLY moved to Italy
by k0m0d0-342
Summary: And It's not coming back, either! Komodo's gotten into the shrooms again! Sepheroth! Misunderstandings! Evil fish! Pizza! This story is stupid! I hate mustard! Sonamyness! PG for... mushroom humor. Inquire within. IQUIRE, DANG IT!
1. The plot thickens

I got insanely bored! And so I started writing a humor/drama. I hate drama. HATE IT SO MUCH! But, it was kind of fun to write. I made Sonic look like an insecure idiot! (_Look_ like?) Shut up! (Okay)

Disclaimer: GO ahead and take your smelly hedgehog. Who'd want him around anyway?

"Hey!" Protested Sonic angrily

"There you are! Get back in your cage!" (Sega)

"Komodo, help me!"

"Bye, Sonic!" Answered Komodo as Sonic was dragged away kicking and screaming.

* * *

Sonic sighed. Life was... good. It had been two years since _Legacy of the Eight Dragons_, (even though everyone had magically not grown any older) and the ...err... mongoose incident... and Sonic had happily settled down in Oakshire, working at DOOMFACE. He was paid to not only star in various fan fictions (as long as he did whatever Komodo wanted) and drag his weight around the house, (you know, do his fair share of chores) but to have his own room as well! The owners of DOOMFACE were two insane teenage girls, stunningly violent and contradictory to the belief of most people's idea of womanly behavior. Their personalities were both crudely insane, with a black, twisted humor, but other than that, the girls seemed opposite.

Komodo liked comedies. Zoz, the other girl liked horror films with lots of blood. Komodo like those too, second only to comedies. Komodo's favorite color was a deep, reddish orange. Zoz liked black and electric blue. They both partially hated Sonic, and often were unjust rulers. Zoz had black, purple ad electric blue hair, while Komodo had deep, reddish-orange hair, with neon yellow bangs. She almost always had it up in a big bushy ponytail, her bangs left alone. Komodo's outfit consisted of a deep, burnt orange tank top with white trim and a bright red dragon on the front, which was outlined in black. Her pants were baggy and looked burnt orange as well, but far more orange than the tank top. She often wore a black trench coat. Zoz had a navy-blue t-shirt; saying the classic; you have the right to remain violent in bold, silver letters; a saying from one of the violent and loud bands Komodo and Zoz liked so much. She also had indigo-blue pants, nearly black, with almost more chains and metal loopy things than you could throw a hedgehog at. And Komodo and Zoz could throw a hedgehog into a lot of things. (Mostly lava or spikes)

(Sorry for the boring-ness of that. I had to introduce myself.)

Sonic also had another job downtown, but it was only for three hours, and he was home already. He walked through the side-front door, and into the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Bored. Sonic was always the first one home, and it was often boring with no one to talk to. He channel surfed, but found it was pointless, DOOMFACE only had three channels that came in to begin with. He stood up, stretched, and went to the kitchen. Suddenly, Sonic heard the front door slam and Komodo begin to grumble to herself. He backed away, his ears swiveling against his head, to block out the noise: Komodo was shouting. He hated it when people shouted around here...

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Growled Komodo, storming into the room. "THEY WILL ALL DIE IN AGONY... Except for Kool-Aid man."

"What's wrong?" Asked Sonic fearfully. Last time Komodo got this upset, He woke up without a nose. It grew back, but...

"SOMEONE CAN WRITE A NINE-CHAPTER STORY ABOUT PONG IN SCRIPT, BUT I CAN'T WRITE A ONE-CHAPTER SONIC STORY IN SCRIPT! ...The story was good, but OH, I AM SO MAD! INFURIATED! WRATHFUL! ANGRY! PISSED OFF!"

"Komodo-"

"Don't you give me one of your logical lectures, you inferior spiny mammal!" She snapped. "I SHALL NOW DROWN MY MISERY IN VIOLENT AND MEANINGLESS DESTRUCTION!" Komodo then threw a toaster out the window, jumped out, and smashed down the back door.

"...I'll be in my room."

"Your what?" Asked Komodo, strangling the blender.

"My room. You know, the one with the-"

"Oh, that... Well you see, the thing about that is..."

"W-wha?" Sonic stammered, panicked. What had Komodo done now? His imagination went wild. Maybe she was smuggling reptiles across the state, and needed more space... No, she definitely was on one of her collection sprees again. His room must be filled with cheese! Or maybe she's been kidnapping and locking up those door-to-door salesmen and Jehovah's witnesses people, or-

"I needed a place for the gophers." Komodo said, now stabbing the blender with a spoon. Sonic paused.

_Gophers? Okay, now that's weird, even for Komodo... should I ask... no. Even if I did... well_

"What are the gophers for?" He asked fearfully. Komodo picked up the blender by the power cord-thingy; spinning it around to make sure it was dead.

"Well, how ELSE would I get rid of the corpses?" She said, throwing the blender behind her and picking up the food processor. She turned it on and started shoving forks into it. Sonic turned around and promptly ran away. Komodo shrugged, and threw the food processor into the ceiling, putting a hole in it.

Sonic ran through the lounge and up the stairs. Last time Komodo mentioned corpses, Sonic was mistaken for an escaped turtle, thrown in the zoo, and forced to eat snails. He ran down the hall, and opened the door to his room. Sure enough, the furniture was gone; gophers were everywhere, a couple eating hunks of cheese. Sonic moaned and turned around, running back down the stairs, He HAD to tell Komodo that it wasn't fair to put gophers in his room! He ran in the kitchen to see she wasn't there. He sighed. Where would he sleep? He thought about it. He looked at the living room. The couch? VERY bad idea. One time, Shadow had slept on the couch, and he woke up three years old. It took a while before they figured out the couch was cursed. The roof? Hey, he had done it before, hadn't he? He went through the kitchen, and out the door. He walked outside, ran a couple meters from the door, and looked up to the top of DOOMFACE. In reality, DOOMFACE was only three stories tall, maybe with a basement for prisoners, but looking up at it, it seemed a lot taller to Sonic... he swallowed nervously. What if he fell off? He imagined it something like falling, falling, falling, falling, splat goes the hedgehog. Besides, the roof was flat, and hard, and DOOMFACE was in a "temperate" (those liars) climate. Meaning it was cold, wet and rainy and nights could freeze the toes off a snowman.

"Snowmen don't have toes!" Argued Sonic to the narrator. The narrator apologized. Then the narrator dropped an anvil on Sonic's head.

"OW! CRAP! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE SORRY!" Sonic complained.

The narrator lied.

"Dang you, Komodo." Said Sonic, rubbing his head. An anvil-shaped pain throbbed in his brain. And that rhymed! He sadly walked back inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Komodo was standing in front of the oven, as exploding sounds were heard from within. Sonic decided he didn't want to know. He walked through the hall on the other side of the kitchen, past the lobby, and up the stairs, only to run into Fliara, who was on her way down.

"Hiya, Sonic!" Fliara said, more friendly than usual. "You look blue today."

Sonic blinked.

"...I meant as in upset." Fliara shrugged, then returning to her obnoxious happy self. "So, what's eating you?"

"Komodo filled my room with gophers; so, now I have nowhere to sleep."

"No, I meant, what's eating you? There's a bite mark on your arm." She said, poking it. Sonic flinched away.

"Watch it!" He protested. How did that get there, anyway? Sonic shrugged it off. Weird things like that happened in DOOMFACE all the time.

"But, wow, gophers... why can't you sleep in the room with the gophers again?"

"THEY'LL EAT ME! AND THEY'RE FREAKY!" Sonic shouted. Fliara nodded.

"Well, you could always share a room with someone."

"No!" Sonic exclaimed."Nu-uh, not after what happened to Shadow. Remember that time he tried to sneak into Alexi's room? Besides, everyone here is so confidential, that no one here would let me in his or her room." Sonic said. Suddenly, a chuckle was heard from Fliara. He realized his mistake.

"All except for-..."

"DON'T YOU SAY IT!" Shouted Sonic.

"AMY! Amy and Sonic, sitting in a tree; f- u-"

"FLIARA!" Shouted Komodo from downstairs. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT TYPE OF HUMOR?"

"NOT TO USE IT UNLESS IT WAS AN EMERGENCY!" Fliara shouted back from upstairs.

"GOOD! AND AS FOR YOU, SONIC, DON'T LEAVE YOURSELF OPEN TO THOSE KINDS OF PUNS! THEY WILL HAPPEN!"

"OKAY, KOMODO!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Asked Knuckles, who just walked in the front door, carrying a bag of groceries. Fliara waved, and Komodo stepped out of the kitchen, covered in ash, with some of her hair on fire.

"Hello, Knux." Komodo answered. "We're having pizza tonight!"

"We have pizza every night."

"That's right! Because _I_ can't cook! Remember what happened last time?"

Fliara ran away screaming, Sonic passed out in terror and Knux-... Knux went to Germany. ...Yay.

Then everyone went back to normal. Why? Because I'm the authoress and I MAKE THE RULES!

Komodo shrugged, and stepped back into the kitchen. Explosions were heard from within. Knuckles shook his head and started walking up the stairs. He noticed that Sonic was glaring at Fliara, and Fliara was glaring at Sonic. A worried expression dawned Knux's face.

"What's going on?"

"Godzilla here made a vulgar joke about Amy and me."

"Hedge-head got me in trouble."

Knuckles sighed... those two would never get along. Sonic and Fliara, he meant. Sonic groaned and again started up the stairs, then stopped, (remembering the gophers) and headed down.

"What's eating you?"

"I swear I don't know how that bite mark got on my arm." Sonic answered. "I think it was a piranha"

"...?"

"Oh, you didn't mean that."

"I meant why are you bummed out?" Asked Knuckles, setting the groceries down by the front door.

"Komodo emptied out my room so she can put gophers in it. I have nowhere to sleep!" He said. Knuckles seemed surprised.

"Gophers? Really? My, my... that's weird even for Komodo... well you could always... oh yeah, it's cursed." Knux remembered the time the couch almost _ate_ Tails. "And there's the roof-"

"It's too cold."

"It'll be summer soon."

"But it's spring _now_." Sonic complained. "Spring is too... wet."

"I agree." Said Fliara, walking bye with a banana and some dynamite in hand. They both ignored the explosives. That was normal for Fliara.

"Well, you're right. You do have a dilemma, don't you?" Agreed Knuckles. Sonic nodded. Knuckles thought about it. "You'll have to ask the rest of the gang once they get here."

"Where is everyone, anyway?" Said Sonic.

"Well... let's see... Tails is at the post-office, Rouge went for a walk, Ames is-"

"DON'T YOU GO CALLING MY AMY AMES! THAT'S MY AFFECTIONATE NICKNAME FOR HER!" Sonic snapped. Komodo stepped out form the kitchen, now more of her was burnt or lit on fire in various ways.

"Aww! Is someone finally admitting their true feelings?" She asked.

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR SHADOW AT ALL!" Shouted Sonic.

They both stared at him.

"Well, I don't." He repeated. Knux turned around and left.

"I'm going to my room. I don't wanna be here when Alexi and Shadow show up." Knuckles shuddered and continued to walk up the stairs. Sonic glared, and called up after him

"BE HAPPY YOUR ROOM ISN'T INFESTED WITH GOPHERS!"

"What about gophers?" Said a voice behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Tails!" He said. "Watch'a got there?" He asked, pointing to a package that Tails was carrying. Tails yanked it away, glaring

"NOTHING!" Tails said, running to his room. Tails stormed up the steps, and close the door swiftly behind him.

Tails point of view).

Tails sighed heavily. That was a close one... he hastily threw the package on his bed, then went through the rest of the mail, picking out his letters, and throwing them on his bed with the package. He was quite relieved that Sonic hadn't gotten his nosy little hedgehog nose into it. NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW! Tails cackled evilly to himself. So, he grabbed the rest of the gang's mail, his latest issue of Scientific American, and headed downstairs,

(Sonic's point of view.)

Sonic had no idea what Tails was up to, and didn't really know if he wanted to find out. He walked into the kitchen to find Komodo dialing up pizza hut and looked through the cupboard for a snack. Suddenly, Komodo turned around and yelled at him.

"BAD HEDGEHOG! BAD! YOU'LL RUIN YOU APPETITE FOR DINNER!" She waved the phone at him menacingly. Sonic flinched at all the shouting and ran back upstairs, accidentally crashing into Tails.

"Ow- ...oh, it's you... sorry, buddy." Apologized Sonic. Tails nodded, rubbing his head behind his amazingly large, fox-like ears. (Hey, he is a fox... besides, it would be weird if he was a fox with giraffe-like ears, now wouldn't it?)

"Oh, you got some mail!" Tails said, picking up the letters he had dropped on the floor and handing Sonic a small stack of envelopes. Tails then stood up, and walked down the stairs. "Hey, Komodo, we got some mail! It's from your old elementary school."

"OH MY GOD, THEY FOUND ME! BURN IT, BURN IT, TAILS!"

Sonic continued to run up the steps; he didn't want to stick around to hear the end of that story. He was about to go in his room, when he remembered the gophers.

"Dang!" He said, kicking the ground in frustration. Where would he go to hide from the wrath of Komodo? He looked around. Closet? No, too dark and scary. Bathroom? No. Too clean. Tails' room? Would he mind? Yes. Sonic didn't even want to think about Shadow's or Alexi's. Knux? No way, no one was allowed in Knux's room. (Probably because he had pictures of Rouge pinned all over the walls) Amy? No... no, no, no. She would get the wrong idea if he were in her room without her permission Cream's was out of the question. By the time Sonic would be done tripping over dolls and stuffed animals, the fight would be over. Besides, she was in there taking a nap. He forgot about it, and suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Said three voices at the same time. Knux burst out of his room, (Sonic caught a brief glimpse of the Rouge posters) Tails and Komodo ran from the kitchen, and Sonic ran to the living room. Finally he could sneak through the kitchen, since Komodo was too busy fighting with Tails and Knux over the doorbell. He sat down on the couch, (it was only evil at night) and started looking through his letters. _Do you have hog insurance? _Junk! He threw it over his shoulder; it landed on the ground and disappeared. (Stuff disappears in DOOMFACE) _Political debates; does anyone care?_ Junk! He tossed it aside, and looked at the next letter. Wait a minute, what was this? He looked it over. It was addressed to Amy. From...

"_SEPHIROTH?" _Sonic shouted, glaring at the letter. Komodo shouted from the door, (they were still to busy fighting over it)

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Wh- ah, uh... um, nothing! No, I- I'm fine."

Suddenly Zoz opened the door, smacking Knux and Tails in the head.

"Never mind, guys, I found my house key!" Said Zoz. She held up a banana.

"That's not a key." Said Knux; Tails still trapped in his headlock.

"Let go, Knux!"

"Whoops. Sorry." The red echidna let go of Tails.

Zoz stared blankly at the banana.

"Well, it worked." She said to herself, quickly pocketing the banana in her baggy, dark-blue jeans. Then Komodo jumped over to the door.

"You'll never guess what Sonic just did!" Said Komodo.

"Jump off a cliff? YAY, HE'S DEAD!"

"No, No, he shouted Sephiroth's name!" Said Komodo. "Weird, huh?"

"WHAT? SEPHIROTH? WHERE?" Shouted Zoz, looking around. "I MUST FIND HIM! HE WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!"

"I did not!" Said Sonic, hiding Amy's letter behind his back. "And Sephiroth isn't here!" Sonic shouted grumpily. He stomped up the stairs, then remembering the gophers, and walked back downstairs, going outside.

Sonic walked to the big oak tree in the front lawn and sat down under its shade. Spring in Oakshire was so weird... warm days, cold nights, lot of rain. He carefully took Amy's letter from behind his back and stared at it.

_Oooh, I sure hope that evil Sephiroth is staying away from MY Ames... What's he doing, mailing her, anyway? Well, whatever he's doing, he better back off! Amy's MINE! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! _Sonic thought to himself, minus the evil laughter. He looked over the envelope. The return address as written VERY legibly... Sonic grew suspicious. Should he open it? Sure, it was against the law to open another's mail, but it was also against the law to cheat on your amazingly loyal and cute boyfriend! (Dream on, Sonic, you aren't cute.) Okay, it wasn't, but... Sonic opened the letter carefully, and pulled out the piece of paper. It was folded neatly in thirds. _Dang you and your cunning samurai skills, Sephiroth! _Sonic cursed, opening the letter with difficulty. It was typed. _That shows how much he would care about her... doesn't even take the time to write it by hand!_ He scoffed, to reassure himself.

_You're just saying that to give you self esteem because you can't turn on a computer without breaking a bone. _Said a voice in his head.

"Shut up!" Sonic said out loud. Oops! He returned to the letter.

_Dear Friend,_

(Oh, god, he called her dear!) Sonic panicked.

_I'm really happy that you agreed to this, Ames!_

(ACK! HE CALLED HER AMES!)

_I still can't believe we can really pull this off behind Sonic's back!_

(ACK!)

_All I know for sure is that there's gonna be one happy hedgehog tomorrow night!_

_(EEP!)-_Bad Sonic, no say 'eep' -too girly (_ACK!) Much better_

"OH, DEAR LORD!" Sonic shouted, panicking. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"What can't be happening?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him. Sonic turned around and gasped.

"ACK! SHADOW! GO AWAY!" Sonic shouted, tearing up the letter behind his back. (OH NO!) He realized, now he couldn't return the letter! What if Amy got suspicious?

"You seem panicky. Something's eating you-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT BITE-MARK GOT ON MY ARM!"

"What bite mark?"

"It's gone?" He asked, looking at his arm. ''Well, whadaya know?" He then remembered the envelope. He couldn't let shadow see it! "I-I gotta go!"

"Wait, Alexi and Rouge are back, and Alexi wants to talk to you!" He said, turning around to leave. Sonic froze. First his room is infested with gophers, then he learns Amy is abandoning him for Sephiroth, and now his 'rumored' mother wanted to talk to him! COULD THE DAY GET ANY WORSE? Sonic moaned, and turned back to Shadow, quickly pocketing the envelope, and the ripped-up letter.

"Wait a minute, I don't have pockets!" Sonic argued with the narrator. The narrator gave a confused shrug and said that it was the best she could do at 9:40pm. (Hey, early to bed and early to rise, makes a hog happy and no one knows why!) Shadow gave Sonic a glare.

"Yes, you have to." He said. Sonic moaned. "Don't you give me that tone!" Argued shadow. Sonic ran towards DOOMFACE. This was driving him crazy. He walked through the door, to see Rouge and Zoz talking, Knuckles wearing an apron and holding a tray of cookies.

"What happened?" He asked. Knuckles looked embarrassed.

"We made a bet, and _he_ lost!" Said Rouge, taking a cookie. "That's a good Knuxie-poo!" Knuckles' eye twitched and he glared into space.

(Oh, dear lord, she's doing the Knuxie-poo thing again!) Sonic thought to himself. He heard Alexi's voice form upstairs.

"Sonic! I know you're down there!" Alexi shouted. Sonic moaned in response.

"Komodo, why did you have to make Shadow and Alexi my parents?" He asked. Komodo shrugged.

"I was bored. I had writer's block. Be happy I didn't make Knux and Rouge your parents."

Knuckles got a very nauseous look on his face and Rouge looked immensely grossed out. Sonic shuddered at the idea as well. Suddenly, an idea came to Knux.

"Hey, Sonic, if Alexi and Shad are your parents, and they're not married, doesn't that make you a bas-"

"Sonic!" He heard Alexi shout. Sonic moaned.

"Hold that thought, Knux." Sonic walked up the stairs, not looking forward to his 'talk' with mom.

"Alexi?" He asked, walking in the room. He never really liked Alexi's room. It usually gave him nightmares. The ceiling fan was made of knives, it was always almost pitch-black, and bars covered the small, prison-room like window. Sonic shuddered.

"About time. Here, take this." Alexi said, handing Sonic a box.

"What's in it?"

"Just a little something I think you might find handy in a couple of years... I found it one day during one of my city robs. I don't want it; you take it." She said. Sonic looked around.

"Is that it? I'm not in trouble?" He asked.

"No. Why? You haven't been doing anything, have you?" She asked.

"No." said Sonic. He looked at the box. He couldn't see what it was. 'But why didn't you just give it to me outside if it's just a gift?"

"Sorry. I know you don't like it in here." Alexi said. "You'll see when you get back in the light."

Sonic shrugged to himself, and quickly exited Alexi's room. He hated it in there. Once outside, the light nearly stung his eyes. He blinked, getting use to it. He looked at the box in his hand. A small, velvet box... He knew what it was. He opened it, to make sure. Yep. A ring. A note was attached to it.

_For when you're ready to commit to that girlfriend of yours._

_-Alexi (don't call me mom)_

He quickly remembered Amy, and the letter... he sighed... Oh, Amy... why oh why was she doing this? He-he really had thought that she... he went into his room and opened the door, forgetting about the gophers, and finding... it was back to normal?

"Komodo? What happened to the gophers?" He shouted downstairs.

"Err... you know the bet that Rouge and Knux made?" Komodo shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's why." Said Komodo, disappearing back into the living room. Sonic shrugged. He was just glad to get his room back... he collapsed into the familiar, comfortable bed... Blue, with green lightning bolts... Sonic had taken a while to get used to it, but... Meh, Komodo's interior designing was weird... most of the stuph was colored in that color scheme, with a dark green rug and light blue walls. A bright, cheery window lit up the small room. He sighed shakily, placing the envelope and velvet box on his dresser then rethought, and put them in one of the drawers. Closing the drawer, The dresser shook lightly, sending his picture of Amy off the side, falling to the ground.

"Oh, no!" He said, reaching down and picking it up. He inspected it carefully. It looked okay... He sighed shakily, again, and collapsed back into the bed. He again thought about the letter... It must be some mix-up. Hey, lots of people called 'Aris' 'Amy' in final fantasy seven.

_No they don't. _The voice said in his head.

_Shut up! You're not helping! _Argued Sonic. The voice shrugged and left. Sonic sighed. The voice was right. Besides, Sephiroth killed Aris halfway through the game anyway. EEP! Amy was kind of like aris, and SEPHIROTH KILLED ARIS, AND SEPHIROTH WAS MAILING AMY! OH NO! That couldn't happen! That just couldn't happen-

Sonic suddenly realized he was hugging Amy's picture to his chest. He quickly put it back on the dresser.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sonic. I'm sure it's nothing. _Voice said.

_Well I'm not! _Argued Sonic. _And besides-_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sonic figured out who is was in a second.

_Komodo: kitchen, Knux &Rouge: living room, Cream: nap, Alexi: room, Shadow: room, me: room, Zoz: living room, Big: fishing, Tails: somewhere...!_

"It's Amy! Sorry, Voice, I'll talk to you later."

_Okay. Bring me a soda from the kitchen! _Said Voice

Sonic ran down the stairs, actually joining in the doorbell dog pile. He managed to Get Knux to let go of his arm, when Komodo smacked him with a frying pan. He managed to weasel out from under the immense weight of six people, and opened the door.

"Hi, Am- ...oh." Sonic said, depressed. It was just the pizza delivery. He looked up at the delivery person. NO! IT COULDN'T BE! BUT IT WAS!

"YOU!" Sonic shouted, pointing to the delivery person. He couldn't believe it!

IT WAS SEPHIROTH!

Sonic stood speechless, pointing at Sephiroth and gaping, disgusted and shocked. Sephiroth stood there looking confused. He shrugged, and handed the pizza to the little blue hedgehog.

"That'll be five bucks." He said. Komodo walked to the door with a giant jar of pennies.

"There 'err 500 exactly. I counted." Komodo said proudly. Zoz got up from the dog-pile, and saw Sephiroth.

"SEPHIE!" She shouted, running after him.

"YIPE!" Exclaimed Sephiroth, running away. Sonic still stood there, pointing and gaping. Komodo shrugged, put down the jar of pennies, and took the pizza from Sonic.

"And people call Amy a fan girl." Komodo muttered under her breath to Sonic.

"Dinner is served!" Announced Komodo, putting the pizza on the table. Sonic sighed, and walked to his room.

He wasn't hungry.

He sat on his bed, fingering the envelope and torn-up letter. He looked at Amy's picture, then at the clock. Amy was usually home before now. He sighed, and lay back down. Maybe she just got lost or something... Naww, you can't get lost in Oakshire, you can always see the giant oak tree and determine where you are. He looked to the window, and walked over to it. He stared out, at the grassy yard, the big tree, (not as big as the one in the park, but still big) and long driveway. He sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. This time, Sonic didn't bother. He heard the usual smashes and profanities from the dog-pile, then heard the door open and Komodo say...

"Hi, Amy! What kept you so long?"

Sonic zoomed down the stairs and ran to Amy. Amy, at the sight of Sonic, hid a bag behind her back. Sonic was suspicious.

"Hi, Ames," he murmured, distracted. What was in the bag? He decided to ask. "What's in the bag, Ames?"

"Oh, nothing... just some old junk, and... ...Well, you know... stuph." Said Amy, backing towards the stairs. Sonic tried to see what was in the bag. Amy backed away again.

"Where were you all day?" He asked. Amy looked away.

"Oh, just at a friend's house..." She said. She, still keeping the bag behind her back, turned to Tails, who was still in the dog pile. "I heard you went to the post-office, was there anything for me?" She asked. Sonic gulped. She was expecting a letter? Tails looked up.

"Nope."

"No? That's funny..." Amy said. She looked kind of disappointed. "Oh well. See you in a minute, Sonic!" She said, giving Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek, then turning and running up the stairs. On the inside, Sonic panicked and worried, even more depressed that Amy was being so calm about it... He walked up the stairs. Maybe if he talked to her.

(Amy's point of view.)

Amy sighed as she closed the door behind her. She was lucky that Sonic didn't guess what she was up to yet. She put the bag, full of decorations, on her bed and took a deep breath. She wondered... did Sonic know? He was acing like he was suspicious of something. She hoped that Tails and the others hadn't spilled the beans. Sonic couldn't find out yet! It would ruin the surprise!

(Sonic's point of view.)

Sonic walked up the stairs. Maybe he should just tell her he knew. What else could he do, really? He sighed and walked to her door. He raised a hand to knock, but paused... then knocking anyway.

Amy's point of view)

Amy heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Sonic." Answered Sonic. (EEP!) Amy quickly threw the decorations under the bed, hoping she hadn't broken anything. She then looked around; making sure there was no more evidence of her diabolical plan to surprise Sonic, went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Sonic!" She said, trying to look innocent. "I said I'd see you in a minute... couldn't wait that long, could ya?" She joked, giving him another kiss on the cheek. Sonic tried to smile. He walked inside the room.

(YIKES! Now I _know_ he suspects something!) Amy thought to herself. (What should I do?) Examining her options, she decided to make conversation.

"So... what's up?" She asked. Sonic turned around. He looked sad.

"I- ...Amy, no matter what, I just want you to know that I love-"

"PIZZA!" Screamed Komodo. "It's going fast, guys, get your butts down here!" Amy sighed. An opportunity for escape!

"Well, let's go!" She said, taking Sonic's hand and running down the stairs. Sonic followed, not wanting to look any weirder than he already did.

Sonic ate even if he didn't feel like it, and Amy was constantly on his mind. Her head rested on his shoulder and she quietly munched on a slice of pizza. Normally Sonic would be worried by the odd glances coming from Knux, Shadow, Tails... well, everyone, but for now he had his mind on other things. After dinner, Zoz came back from chasing Sephiroth to no avail but did manage to take his sword. She and Komodo then started a scary movie in the living room, and everyone came to watch.

"Hey, Sonic, aren't you coming?" Amy asked, smiling up at him. "Come on, you aren't afraid of a little scary movie, are ya?" She joked. Sonic forced a smile.

"Yeah, that's it... exactly... I- I'm going to bed."

"Oh, come on... I'll protect ya." Amy laughed, grabbing Sonic in a hug. He sighed. She didn't act like she was being a traitor. He wondered... Could he just forget all about this? For just one night? If this was the last night he had Amy for his own, he was going to enjoy it.

"Okay... I'll come." Sonic said. Amy laughed and they both headed to the living room.

For the rest of the evening, Sonic forced himself to forget entirely about the letter. he watched the scary movie with Amy, -something like _Franken-fish_ or whatever. (Unfortunately it was set in the bayou, and there was lots of swimming... and...) Sonic often had to bury his face into Amy's hair, to avoid the awful terror of water. (Sonic didn't care if Knuckles gave him odd looks.) And Amy would smile in response, and stroke his quills, and he would calm down. Finally, the movie was over, but Sonic wasn't too sure if he could sleep. The movie, (which wouldn't be too spooky for you and me) terrorized Sonic. For example, let's say you were seriously afraid of clowns. Stop laughing, **_seriously afraid of clowns_**. Like, you watched one kill your pet dog or run someone over in a car, or something. Then you watched Sesame Street's clown special. Only evil, and with chainsaws. You would feel the same way. So, Sonic shakily walked up the stairs and went into his room, only to sit wide-awake on the bed, staring into space, afraid of evil, giant fish. After a while, Amy noticed the light was still on in his room... she knocked on the door.

"EVIL FISH!" Sonic shouted, hiding in the closet.

"No, Sonic, it's me!"

"Amy?" Sonic asked, coming out of the closet, a sock on his ear. He walked to the door, and opened it.

"Are you having a hard time getting to sleep?" She asked. Sonic shook his head.

"N-no! I- I'm fine."

"Fish."

"OH MY GOD, WHERE?" He shouted, clinging to Amy. Amy laughed and hugged him.

"See. Hmm, maybe I was wrong to get you to watch that movie."

"I second that motion!" Said Sonic, still clinging to her.

Amy laughed, and led him back to his bed. She managed to get Sonic to sit back down, but he still clung to her. (Hey, fish are SCARY, MAN!) She sighed, and sat next to him.

"Would it help if sang you a lullaby?"

"No."

"Could I try anyway?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of fish?"

"No- HEY, WAIT A-"

"Then our problem's solved!" Amy said, giving Sonic a kiss. The blue hedgehog moaned piteously and leaned into Amy. She was warm... it was... nice... Amy chuckled lightly to herself. She again stroked Sonic's quills. He relaxed a little. "You okay now?" She asked, forcing the little blue hedgehog to look up at her. Sonic nodded. Amy smiled, giving him another tight embrace. "Good night, Sonic." She said, gently pushing Sonic onto his back, standing to leave, turning off the light and closing the door on her way out. Sonic sighed, and started to relax... Knowing Amy was just down the hall, Sonic slept easy, having no nightmares of evil Sephiroth fish whatsoever.

* * *

Disappointing, eh? I bet you excepted a little more... err... 'Affection' if ya know what I mean? Admit it, you did, you sick-sick bastards! Face it! You know I'm right and I know I'm right! So now that we've agreed you can review this and be happy! And if ya don't, I'll snap my fingers and give ya brain cancer!. 


	2. The plot comes to a slow rolling boil

Here. Next chapter. Read. Mmm, tacos. I'm gonna go eat some tacos.

* * *

Sonic woke up, the depression of the letter back in his brain. He looked to the dresser, at his picture of Ames, at the drawer... He took out the torn-up pieces, and read it again. 

_Dear Friend,_

_I'm really happy that you agreed to this, Ames!_

_I still can't believe we can really pull this off behind Sonic's back!_

_All I know for sure is that there's gonna be one happy hedgehog tomorrow night!_

Sonic pouted and returned the letter to his dresser. There was no way the letter could mean anything else... Amy... was leaving him... he couldn't believe it... she seemed so happy and nice with him...Sonic found himself crying. Then voice broke through the window, and started criticizing him again.

_Pull yourself together, dude! You're Sonic T. Hedgehog! You're da man!_

"No I'm not." Sonic said, still pouting.

_You're a hero! Besides, you don't need her! You're a lean, green, fighting machine, except for the green part, and besides, what does a little pink hedgehog know?_

"What does a little blue hedgehog know?" Sonic asked, still miserable. The voice gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

_Come on, dude, don't start blubbering on me. That would just be too much. Listen, you have to go down there, and **tell Amy you know what's going on!** Besides, what's she ever done for you?_

"Everything! SHE SAVED MY LIFE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER LOTED?"

_Dude; hush with the 'she saved me' thing! That story isn't fully updated yet! ...Darn you, Zoz! ...Well, okay, besides saving your life, w-_

"Loving me."

_Who needs love? Beside-_

"Taking care of me that one day I was sick."

_...Anyone could do that, how about-_

"Unknowingly making my life worth living." Sonic pouted. The voice scratched the back of its head.

_Okay, Okay, I get the picture. Well, even if Amy's done a few favors for you, that doesn't mean-_

"The problem's with me!" Sonic moaned. He hung his head and curled into a defensive ball. "I was so mean during the last few scenes of LOTED"

_DUDE, STOP IT YOU'RE GIVING AWAY THAT STORY'S PLOT!_

"Sorry." Said Sonic. 'I... I don't want her to leave... but the letter says tomorrow night, which is actually tonight because tonight is yesterday's tomorrow night and tomorrow is the day after today's day afters yesterday and today is tomorrow's yesterday." He said, thoroughly confusing himself. "So... she's leaving tonight..." he moaned. "Oh, what am I gong to do?" The voice paced back and forth for a moment then got an idea.

_Hey, you've got one whole day to win her back! _Said the voice, looking rather excited.

"Really? ...I-I don't know... I can't make one day make up for my entire life." Sonic said.

_Smack that timid and unconfident attitude out of your smelly brain! You art teh Sonic! You're an expert at speed! If you can run across the country in half and hour, surely you can win a girl back in a day!_

"For your information, I can't get rid of the timid attitude. It's who I am." Said Sonic the voice looked confused. "Look, everyone has two parts to him or her, Komodo said so. Komodo has two parts; one fun loving and insane; the other quiet and knowledgeable. Zoz has two; happy-happy and angry, angry gothic you die now... I have brave/confident and timid/tearful. Remember When I beat Eggman for the first time? That was brave and confident. Remember when I was clinging to Amy and blubbering like a baby? That's the timid and weak part.

_Well then how come I don't have two personalities?_

"Cause you're just a figment of my imagination!"

_Oh. Good point._

"But thanks for your advice. You're a good friend."

_You're welcome. Oops, gotta go. Samus is having a mid-life crisis. See ya later, Sonic, and tell me how winning her back went!_

"I'll be sure to!" Said Sonic, waving to voice as he jumped out the window and flew away with wings of cabbage leaves.

Sonic took a deep breath and turned around. He felt much better. He thought about Amy... She was _his_ girl! She had done more for him than anyone! She loved him, and he loved her too! And no silver-haired villain was gonna take her away from him!

Sonic raced down to the breakfast table, seeing everyone sitting around and enjoying their pancakes, eating neatly and making polite discussion. AS IF! Sonic raced down to the breakfast table, Seeing Rouge and Shadow fighting over the blueberry jam, Zozy and Fliara fighting over a piece of toast, and Knux trying to guard his hash browns from the greedy eyes of Tails and Cream. Meanwhile Cheese took a swig of Komodo's apple juice while she wasn't looking; (I love apple juice for breakfast!) Cream politely asked for the butter from Alexi, who was picking away at a pancake, and then Alexi threw the butter at her. Amy was sitting over at the corner of the breakfast table, saving a spot for Sonic. She smiled and waved up at him. Sonic waved back. He ran down, and sat himself next to Amy, surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He returned it with a quick, mildly embarrassed smile, and returned to eating. He took a waffle from the pile and started putting syrup on it. Amy stared at him, apparently waiting for some sort of response. Sonic looked up at her, his mouth full of waffles.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked, affectionately drawing a finger up his neck. Sonic panicked! Eep! Oh no! He was going to freeze up again! He could feel it, creeping up on him. He swallowed the waffles while he still could, and managed to stammer-

"N- n -no, no, I- I don't Amy." He said.

_What are you doing?_

(Voice? is that you?) Sonic asked.

_OF COURSE IT IS! DARN YOU, SONIC! Yeah, great way to win her back, forgetting some special event... great, now she's going to be mad... Why oh why can't you think well?_

(I-I can't help it! I- I'm freezing up!) Sonic panicked.

_**What**? What do you mean?_

(Whenever Amy touches me like that, I freeze up!)

_Huh? She just fondled your neck a little. What's to panic about?_

(I don't know! It just happens!)

"Really? ...Wow." Said Amy. At fist he though she could hear him and the voice talking, but then he realized she was talking about the forgotten special event. "Why did you forget?" She asked, although, not sounding angry in the least bit.

"Probably chewing on a gristly thought at night." Said Komodo, in one of her knowledgeable moods. "I do it all the time."

"Yeah, yeah I was." Choked Sonic weakly. He wished he could get a hold of himself! Words just popped out of his mouth!

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." He said to Amy. Everyone stopped eating to stare at him. He, still panicky and jumpy, couldn't control himself.

"Wow..." Amy said, an amazed, adoring look on her face. "Then again, that's my Sonic! Selfish isn't in his vocabulary!"

Sonic, confused out of his frozen up, hedgehog brain, could do nothing but sit there as Amy hugged him. He stood there, unable to move, when suddenly, he snapped back into reality.

"I- I'm still tired... I-I-I'-I'm going back to bed... for a minute." Sonic said. Amy smiled.

"Whatever you want, Sonic!" Amy said happily. Sonic sighed and ran up the stairs. He zoomed through the hall, and walked through the door, shutting it quickly but quietly behind him. He then instantly went into a victory pose, and walked to the torn up piece of the letter.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" He shouted, then doing a little victory dance. Amy had been very happy, she had hugged him, and actually was proud of him for forgetting a special occasion. Sonic didn't know what the heck was going on but he didn't care! (That's Sonic: 1 Sephiroth: 0!) He thought to himself.

(Amy's point of view.)

"I can't believe he forgot his own birthday!" Laughed Knux hysterically. "And with all the trouble you guys are going through-"

"Quiet, Knux, you'll spoil the surprise!" Scolded Cream

"Yeah, people in Japan are trying to sleep Knux. Keep it down!" Said Zoz. Amy sighed.

"Still, that's really weird, forgetting your own birthday... I wonder if he's feeling okay?"

(Sonic)

Sonic was still doing his victory dance.

(Amy)

"Hey, forget that, what you need is to get him out of the house!" Said Rouge

"Yeah, we're not exactly gonna be able to bake a cake for his 'surprise' birthday if he's standing right there." Knuckles commented.

"I can gag him with a sock and float him down a river!" Exclaimed Fliara. All glared.

"By the way, Tails, did you get the package?" Asked Amy.

"Sure, I'll go get it!" Tails said. "Although I still don't understand why I had to order it... it's embarrassing!"

"Come on, Tails, it's the only way Sonic wouldn't get suspicious- he probably thinks it's a plane part or something." Rouge said. Cream agreed

"Oh, okay..." Tails complained. Rouge ruffled his ears.

"That's a good freak." Rouge said. Amy and Tails then went to get the package.

"It isn't a plane part?" Asked Knuckles. 'Why wasn't I told it wasn't a plane part?"

"Cause you're cruel and unjust, and you'd make fun of Tails for what it _really_ was."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic was _still doing_ his victory dance, when he heard Amy and Tails coming up the stairs. He immediately stopped, and cracked the door open, spying from his room. Amy and Tails went inside Tails' room. Amy came out holding a package, the same one that Tails had gotten from the mail. Suspicious, he opened the door a little more to see Amy take the package and go into her room. Sonic then closed his door. He wondered what the package was. He leaned against the wall, thinking.

(Amy's point of view)

Amy carefully unpacked the package and took out the dress inside. It was folded neatly. Amy put it on, finding it was sleeveless and roomy, mostly white in color, some yellowish trim, and it was made of a material with a... what's the word... Oh, forget it. Gosh, I hate dresses. Anywho, Amy then walked out the door, and down the stairs. Sonic, then hearing Tails and Amy leave, decided to eavesdrop.

Amy twirled around in front of her friends.

"It's great!" Said Cream. Knux was too busy laughing.

"IT'S A DRESS! TAILS ORDERED A DRESS!" Knuckles laughed, rolling around on the floor. Amy moaned.

"Do you think Sonic will like it?" She asked.

"Sonic's going to wear the dress?" Asked Fliara, confused. Knuckles burst out laughing again.

"No, no, Fliara, that's not what I meant at all!" Amy said. (At this point, Sonic started to eaves drop)

(Sonic's point of view.)

Sonic walked to the base of the stairs, listening intently to the conversation just in the kitchen...

"You think he'll like it, though...?"

"I'm sure he'll love it, Amy! You're worrying too much." Said Rouge. Sonic carefully snuck through the entryway and spied into the kitchen. Amy was wearing a very nice dress. He wondered what the occasion was.

"But there's still the problem of Sonic being here!" Said Amy. Everyone nodded.

(Oh no!) Sonic thought.

"You have to get Sonic out of the house before Sephiroth gets here!" Rouge said.

"How am I going to do that?" Amy asked. Tails thought.

"There's the fair. Sonic kind of likes fairs. Maybe you could convince him to go."

"No way, we can't trust that nosy little rodent to stay away! Someone has to go with him, to make sure he doesn't come back until Sephiroth finishes!" Said Rouge

Sonic felt terrible. He didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but... even his friends were in on it? And they didn't tell him? Sonic was heartbroken. They were all lying? They could act so normal and happy and still be lying? He found himself getting all teary-eyed again. He ran to his room before the real tears came, making sure not to make a sound.

"I'll go with him!" Said Amy happily. "I really want to spend some time with Sonic, and on his birthday, well, I owe it to him."

"Sonic never liked having you around before." Said Knux. "What makes you think he'll let you tag along now?"

"Sonic likes me, Knux, he really does. I can tell." Amy said. Knux shrugged

"Fine, but don't be surprised when he runs off on you."

"He won't." Said Amy. But, then again, she wasn't entirely sure... She walked upstairs to go ask Sonic, when she heard crying as she neared his room...

(Sonic's point of view.)

Sonic lay stomach down on his bed, crying into his pillow. How could Amy be so nice to him and still be lying! It-it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! It hurt! Every time she smiled, laughed, anything, and yet knew she was lying to him... how could she be happy? He cried harder, when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother.

"Sonic? Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked. Sonic didn't respond. Amy quietly opened the door. Once she saw Sonic crying, she gave out a heartfelt cry and ran to his side. "Sonic... baby, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking his quills. Sonic knew he should tell her he knew, but... he just couldn't. He looked over at her with tear-glossed eyes. Amy smiled piteously at him "there, there; it'll be okay... Sonic..." Amy sighed, and sat on the bed, resting Sonic's head in her lap. "What's wrong, ...come on, you can tell me." She said. Sonic looked up at her. Amy sighed. He looked so adorable! She gave him a hug. "It's okay, Sonic, we can talk about it later." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Sonic couldn't help but enjoy all the affection. Sonic sighed shakily, as he and Amy lay like that for a few moments. Amy then stroked Sonic's spines again, to get his attention. "Hey, maybe, to get your mind off it, we could go to the fair!" She said. Sonic looked up at her, confused. Amy smiled. "Come on, Sonic! It'll be fun! It'll get your mind off whatever's bugging you." She said. Sonic couldn't help smiling a little

(Yippee! She's going to be with me the whole time that Sephiroth is here! She doesn't like him! YAY!) Sonic thought to himself, snuggling into Amy. Amy smiled.

"So... will you come?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"Of course I will, Amy." Sonic stammered. (YES!) Sonic thought. (Sonic: 2 Sephiroth: 0)

* * *

1... 2... 3... 

Awwww!

**_I_** for one hate this bushy-wait, no, mushy junk but I'm surprisingly good at it so here ya go.


	3. The plot is cooked for 5m at 300degrees

YAY! TOXIN-PRODUCED CREATIVITY!

(cough)

yes, I am back. Sadly, they confiscated my mushrooms. I guess its back to sharpies for me!

"Oh no ya don't! I'm not letting you write high anymore! Me? Sonic's father? Komodo, honestly, that's pathetic." Criticized an angry Shadow.

"Shadow, if the IRS couldn't stop me, you certainly can't. Now go carry these heavy boxes up that thirty-story flight of stairs."

"If I don't do it, you're gonna have me drown in maple syrup, aren't ya?" Sighed the black hedgehog, staring at the boxes with contempt

"DING! We have a winner! Now go."

"Fine."

And as for Isu, yes, yes, I know, it's just that I wanted to put this story back up. Heh, heh. Don't worry, a new Doomface story will be up soon! We go to Italy!

* * *

Sonic and Amy had left a while ago. all of the characters, save komodo and Zoz helped in preparation to the setting upping of Sonic's 'surprise party' you see, If komodo or Zoz helped, they would probably be sabotaging it. (hey, I hate Sonic. I'd be poisoning his food, putting tacks on the chairs and nitroglycerin on the doorknobs. KESPLODE!) So, komodo, after getting bored, went outside. five minutes afterwards, the following events took place.

Komodo sat on the porch, reading a book and flipping absentmindedly through the pages. her hair kept falling around her eyes, and she had to keep putting it behind her ear. Pretty soon she got bored of that, and started reading while sitting upside-down on the steps. She was just getting to the end of the first chapter, when Shadow ran up to her.

"I'VE FOUND JESUS!" shadow exclaimed. Komodo paused and looked up at him.

"No, shadow, that's a firefly."

"..oh." Shadow said, looking at the bug in his hands. "okay, then, I've found a firefly." Shadow shooed the little bug away and walked up the porch steps.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping with the celebration?" asked komodo.

"No. Aren't _you_?"

"No."

"then we're even!" exclaimed Shadow, sitting down and reading over komodo's shoulder.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"No."

"Like take over the world, or avenge Maria's death, or rant about how you're the ultimate life form and stuph?"

"No."

Suddenly a thousand angry readers tackled Shadow because he was being out of character and hadn't said anything funny yet, also demanding answers about plot-twists that didn't make sense.

And thusly our scene at DOOMFACE comes to a humorless close.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Sonic and Amy got to the park, and they had basically just done whatever came to mind. Amy was just trying to kill time, she couldn't let Sonic get near DOOMFACE until five. It was magically 2:00 in the afternoon. why? Because I say so. Why do I say so? Because I'm bored. Why am I bored? BECAUSE YOU FRIGGIN PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW! ..well, actually, you did review so I'm bored because I have writer's block (as you can tell from the chapter's utter TEH SUKNESH!) So, everything was going hunky-dory, peachy keen, applesauce and badger livers, when somewhere around the... idunno... 15th? 64th? 12th? 7th? ride, (go ahead, pick one.) Sonic started feeling a little... bad. And thusly, this happened.

Sonic staggered weakly off of the ride... he-... he didn't feel so good...

"A-Amy..." he moaned weakly. Amy made a piteous coo at him, then took him up in her arms.

"One ride too much?" She asked. Sonic nodded. Amy sat down, bringing Sonic down beside her. She sighed lightly and let him lean against her. Sonic looked around. There they were, sitting down in the middle of a fair... And of course, odd glances aside, No one gave them any notice. Except for park security, but that comes later. Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek, and left for a second. She came back almost instantly, and seized Sonic in her arms, handing him something. It was a bottle of ice water. "here, drink this." She said, Sonic shook his head, he didn't want to drink or eat anything... Amy looked sadly down at him. "Please?" she asked. Sonic looked at the water.. he sighed... what was the worst that could happen? He took it, when all of the sudden he thought he saw the water glow light blue for a moment. Sonic looked at it again. it looked normal, now. "Go ahead.." Amy said, rubbing his back. Sonic took a drink, surprised that it tasted sweeter than water should taste... he felt his stomach churn over it, when suddenly, he felt...

better?

he felt better! He felt fine! Absolutely fine! He turned to Amy, and smiled.

"Thanks. how did you know that would work?" He asked, basking in the relief washing over him. Amy smiled.

"Sirens have their ways." Amy said, giving Sonic a quick kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"WAIT A MINUTE, STOP THE PICTURE!" Shouted an angry Zoz, running into the film room and turning off the projector. "WHAT? SIREN? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! BLAARG!" she shouted, breaking a window with a chair.

"Don't fear, Zozma! I understand that both you and possibly many of the viewers must be immensely confused at this moment. W-ell, here'za explanation to what Amy just said.

In my fanfics I have three plot-twists that must be there for important reasons. I explain them all in L.O.T.E.D., but the part explaining what I just said isn't up yet. Sooooo...

AMY'S ANCESTOR WAS A SIREN AND SHE HAS MAGICAL POWERS!

I know it's CORNY! VERY corny, as a matter of fact so corny that if a plot-twist could be baked which it can't but if it could and the plot-twist was this plot twist and somebody ate that plot twist which is this plot-twist which was cooked and I know plot twists can't be cooked but if they could and if this one did and if someone did, then it would taste like CORN!

But who cares?

"I UNDERSTAND NOW! ALL IS CLEAR!" Zoz exclaimed, turning back on the cheap, 1984 movie projector.

AND REVIEW!

* * *

Sonic liked it. They were still sitting down, in the middle of the fairgrounds on the dry, brown grass. "how bout we just take a break for a while?" She asked. Sonic nodded. Sonic took anther drink of the ice water, finding it tasted normal, and went to sit down over at a pick nick table with Amy. They sat there and talked. (I don't want to write a talky-mush scene- use your imagination) Then, it was time for lunch. Amy offered to pay, and came back with two slices of Pizza. Sonic had pepperoni and sausage, while Amy just stuck with pepperoni. They enjoyed their food, and then looked around.

"We still have a couple of hours to kill." She said, picking up the paper plates. "What do you want to do?"

Sonic thought about it. No more intense rides, after what happened last time... the merry-go round was scary... maybe...

"We haven't gone on the Ferris wheel." Said Amy. "That's relaxing, if you're worried about your stomach."

Sonic thought for a moment... Ferris wheel... wasn't that the official couples ride..? Was Amy doing this on purpose?

_What are you waiting for! GO for it! Said voice, appearing in a poof of imaginary green smoke by Sonic's side._

(You again!) Moaned Sonic.

_Hey, go for it! It's obvious! She's setting up the perfect romantic scene!_

(A Ferris wheel?)

_Hey, I didn't say I could explain it, did I? Go on the ride, than, at the top, say something, about the weather or something..._

(Okay)

_Then make some comment on how pretty her eyes are or something.._

(Huh? Voice, you know how jumpy I am about these things, you can't just expect me to-)

_Fine then, loose her to Sephiroth, for all I care-_

(Hey! Forget it, I'm sorry, I'll do it!) Said Sonic to voice. Voice gave Sonic a pat on the back.

_That's my hog! Okay, then, while she's chewing on the "You have beautiful eyes" thing, plant a kiss on her!_

(WHAT?) Sonic panicked. (I CAN'T DO THAT!)

_Why not?_

(IF I COULD EXPLAIN, I WOULD!) Shouted Sonic to voice. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek and seized him in her arms.

"Come on, Sonic, yes or no?" She asked. Sonic panicked, stammering.

_Yes! Say yes!_

_(No!)_

_Come on, do you want her or not?_

_(Fine)_

"Okay, Ames... it sounds like fun."

* * *

"HOLD IT!" interrupted komodo. "Okay, here comes the mush." She turned to shadow. "HEDGE! 'SHROOM ME!"

"No! I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not letting you write under the influence of poisonous fungus!" Shadow exclaimed. "As a matter of fact I hid them in a safe place where no one will ever get them!"

"Where?" asked komodo.

"Tails' room!" Shadow exclaimed proudly. The audience tackled Shadow for a second time because he gave toxic shrooms to an eight-year-old and was interrupting the story. And then komodo went and got her mushrooms and then continued to type.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sonic and Amy were finally at the front of the line. The manager for the ride gladly opened the gate, Amy eagerly sat down but Sonic dragged his feet. He couldn't kiss her! He just couldn't! Somehow It was okay for Amy to kiss him, she did it all the time, but, for Sonic... He couldn't explain why, it was just weird! He sat down next to her in the small, yellow seat, finding there wasn't much room; She cuddled up next to him. Sonic swallowed nervously. The manager then closed and locked the gate to the seat; (safety first!) And the ride began to move. Sonic waited patiently as the wheel turned until the seat Sonic was in was at the top. (That has to happen, the Ferris wheel has to be boarded by opposite seats, otherwise the wheel would get side heavy and not be able to turn.) Sonic swallowed nervously again, looking around.

"The weather has been perfect today!" Said Amy happily, leaning into Sonic.

(Oh, great! She took my line!) Sonic thought to himself, panicked. There was an awkward pause before the ride started moving again; thankfully those had been the last two people, and the ride continued on it's gentle circle. Sonic felt Amy take his hand. He stared at her, bewildered.

"But not as perfect as you." Amy said. Sonic panicked, pressing against the opposite side of the seat. what was she doing? He looked around, realizing that there was no way to escape... No excuse to give to get out of here... "What's the matter, Sonic..?" Amy said calmly, noticing his distress. Sonic adverted his gave, embarrassed, when he felt Amy take him up in her arms, stroking his quills. Sonic calmed down a little. He... he liked it when she did that... it felt... well, it felt good!

"I'm real Sorry." said Sonic, knowing how much of an idiot he must look like by now. Amy laughed.

"For what?"

"For being all... I don't know!" Sonic said, mildly frustrated. Amy shrugged and gave the little blue hedgehog another hug.

All in all Sonic was quite happy.

* * *

meanwhile

* * *

"No, no! the decorations should go here!" Sephiroth said to Rouge, pointing to the window. Rouge groaned

"Does it matter?"

"No! But we're making an effort anyway! Remember what a mess we made of Sonic's LAST birthday?" said knuckles

flashback-

_"FLAMETHROWER TAG!" shouted komodo, blasting Sonic with a flamethrower._

end of flashback

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know hedgehogs were highly combustionny?"

"But you- ..you- ...well-... COMBUSTIONNY ISN'T A WORD!" Knuckles argued. Meanwhile Tails, Fliara and Cream were trying to bake a cake. If it wasn't for Sephiroth running in every five minutes and putting out the fires, keeping Fliara away from the food (Fliara was a terrible cook- everything ended up with some sort of explosive in it) and telling them what to do, the cake would be.. well... dead!

"IT'S DONE!" Exclaimed Fliara, doing her famous I 4/ T3H 1337 H4X0R pose, (some energetic victory pose) and taking out the cake. In about ten minutes, due to a group effort it was frosted at least better than slipshodily, and the decorations were complete.

"Finally! I thought that would never get done!" Said Cream, exhausted. (Watching a cake bake for 30 minutes is very exhausting. Stop laughing)

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" Shouted Sephiroth, diving behind a chair. The other characters hid as well, only in more unintelligent places. (Fliara- chandelier, Knux-under glass table Rouge-standing out in the open)

"WAIT A MINUTE! STOP THE PICTURE AGAIN!" Shouted Knux, getting up from under the glass table. "Why are we hiding?"

"I dunno. This chapter is done. I'll explain tomorrow." komodo said, turning to leave.

"HEY! WAIT! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! AND YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WEEK! HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Knuckles shouted, running after komodo.

"You'll never catch me alive!" komodo said, running away. Knuckles chased after her.

For a while the other characters didn't move, then slowly but surely devolved into chatting about komodo's laziness and how Shadow was recently sent to the hospital from being tackled by the audience so much. Tails, however, was to busy chasing hallucinated swirly colors. yes, my friend, he got into the shrooms.

* * *

THA IND! ISH! SORT OF! NOT REALLY! CHAPTER FOUR BY TOMORROW-ISH, I **_PROMISE ON MY GRANDMA'S GRAVE!_**

"I'm not dead!"

...oh... sorry.


	4. Komodo burnt the plot

First off I just want to say I'm so happy that I've gotten reviews! I'm happier than I've been in a long time! I've got this nice, fuzzy warm feeling in my stomach, like a puppy in a microwave or a bunny drowning in gasoline.

"YIKES!" Shouted cream, running.

I'M SORRY, CREAM! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Yep, I'm back. This chapter didn't take long to revise. Which is a very good thing for me.

"And the best part is this chapter has almost no mush, so komodo won't be high on 'shrooms anymore!" Said Shadow.

"That's a good thing?" Asked komodo.

"It is for me!"

Amy and Sonic had just arrived from the park; all in all they had a very good time and Sonic was actually starting to forget about the whole Sephiroth thing. They were just nearing DOOMFACE corporations when Amy remembered about the party and decided to check on how things were going before she let Sonic inside. She stopped at the oak tree, and turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, could you wait here for a moment? There's something I have to do." She tried to explain, gently pushing Sonic to the ground. The little blue hedge-head was instantly depressed.

_...Probably to go tell Sephiroth to run out the back door... she's still lying... Sonic pouted, but didn't protest and waited under the oak-tree as she left. Sonic was sad again. (Wait a minute... that was very poor vocabulary... hmm, what about...) An aching misery crept through his soul as his thoughts mobbed over the note and the deception of it all... (Is that better? No? TOO BAD!)_

Amy Sighed as she rang the doorbell, expecting the usual dog-pile profanities but only hearing panicked shouting on the other side and various noises that could only be made by the destruction of valuable objects and furniture. Assuming the worst, (Which would be either Shadow going crazy again or Tails getting high off shrooms and running around screaming 'I love you!' and giving everyone hugs. And I mean EVERYONE. I'm Sorry, Tails. And Sorry, Everyone that got hugged by Tails.) So, she got the house key from under the welcome mat (How original.) And let herself inside.

She walked in to see everyone hiding, although in quite unintelligent places. (Fliara, chandelier, Knux, under glass table, Rouge- ...do I really have to do this again?)

"It's okay, guys, coast is clear, Sonic's not here yet!" Amy explained.

"Phew!" Said Sephiroth, standing up from behind the chair. Fliara also jumped down from the chandelier, and Knux, with difficulty, got up from under the table. Rouge of course didn't have to move and Tails... forget Tails.

"Is everything ready? Can I go get him?" Amy asked, looking out the door to make sure Sonic was still sitting underneath the tree.

"Sure! We'll hide again!" Said Knuckles. Amy nodded.

"And thanks again for helping with this surprise party, Sephiroth." Said Amy as she turned to go get Sonic. She closed the door behind her and ran across the lawn.

"Hey, why ARE you helping, anyway?" Asked Tails and Rouge. Sephiroth chuckled.

"It's actually a funny story. You see, I killed this girl named Aris and then tried to become a god, so naturally, the authorities got a little offended and I was sentenced to 3 years of community service!" Sephiroth exclaimed. 'This is my fourth good deed in a month!"

"Oh, okay... wait 3 YEARS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE FOR KILLING SOMEONE!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Yes. Yes indeed."

"Sweet!"

Sonic sighed shakily as he sat beneath the tree. He couldn't believe it. He had thought today had gone rather well... He wondered... It was only a matter of time until he told her he knew or she told him. It was so confusing! He just couldn't take it. He again sighed as the dappled light splashed from the leaves. He wasn't sure how he was going to get over it, but...

Suddenly he saw Amy walking back towards him. He couldn't help it; he was getting teary-eyed again. He looked away and tried to wipe away his tears before she saw them.

"Sonic? Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked.

Too late.

"I'll be fine." Sonic lied, standing up and again trying to hide the specks of tears in his eyes.

"HOLD IT!" Protested Sonic.

"WHAT IS IT _NOW_?" Argued komodo.

"I'm not _THAT_ insecure! I wouldn't be crying!"

"Shut up or I'll write a Sonic/Strawberry Shortcake fic and YOU get to be the pretty pony!"

Amy looked up at him, concerned. She gently ruffled his quills, and asked,

"What's wrong?" She pulled him into a hug. "What's so upsetting?"

Sonic couldn't stand it. He forcefully shoved her away, again tears in his eyes. Amy wasn't put off for a second, she simply came- ...she... I... I...

I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T WRITE THIS MUSH STUPH WITHOUT SHROOMS! Sorry, Shad, I tried. Now where'd Tails put them?

"They're gone." Said Tails.

"Gone?" Asked komodo quizzically.

"Gave 'em to the homeless shelter."

"You_ did_ tell them that they're poisonous mushrooms, right?"

"No. But I did buy you these NON toxic mushrooms! They work just as good!" Said Tails.

"THAT'S A GOOD TAILSY-WAILSY! I can now write mush with no toxinny brain damage what so eve- POTATO!"

We now return to the intended program.

Amy wasn't put off for a second. She simply cam back to Sonic's side, and gently rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Sonic..." She begged. Sonic looked up at her. He didn't say a word. "Sonic... hey, there's something I want you to see. Come here." Amy explained, taking Sonic's hand and pulling him along. Sonic didn't understand but expected it to be her way of telling him she was leaving. He was devastated. Amy seemed very happy about all of this. He wondered... was it for the best? He didn't understand at all and wasn't sure he wanted to, but... If Amy was going to be happier without him, he could put up with it. What he couldn't stand was Sephiroth. How could someone like that try and take his Amy! It was okay if Amy had made the choice, but... if that Sephiroth had somehow brainwashed her or... EEP! Sephiroth was an evil villain! Of COURSE he would have evil brainwashing plans! Why hadn't Sonic realized that before! Sonic instantly decided he hated Sephiroth.

Amy knocked on the door; (she wanted to give everyone inside a chance to hide) And turned to look at Sonic. He had been acting so weird lately. And so _sad_. She hated seeing Sonic sad. (ALLITERATION! YAY! PRAISE FOR THE LIZARD-QUEEN!) She really hoped that this would cheer him up. She also hoped he would tell her what was wrong. She really thought that she could help. She opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone in unison. Sephiroth jumped from behind the chair. Sonic saw Sephiroth. Sonic glared. Amy noticed.

"Sonic, this is Sephiroth, he helped-"

"EVIL BRAINWASHER!" Screamed Sonic, attempting to tackle the silver-haired villain to the ground. Sephiroth being a freakish 7feet tall and Sonic being a freakish 3 and1/2 feet tall, it didn't work exactly as planned. But, luckily Sephiroth stumbled over his own feet in surprise. (Okay, picture this; you've just been attacked by a three foot tall blue talking hedgehog, and you're not on any drugs currently -as you can tell- wouldn't you be surprised too?) Sonic then started attacking Sephiroth in the most noble way possible- flailing and screaming. And thusly, this happened.

"OFF OF MY SEPHIE-CHAN!" Zoz exclaimed, tackling Sonic.

"OFF OF MY SONIC!" Exclaimed Amy, tackling Zoz

"OFF OF MY BEST (and only) FRIEND!" Komodo shouted, tackling Amy.

"OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND!" Shouted Tails, tackling komodo

"OFF OF THE PERSON WHO WRITES MY PAYCHECK!" Knuckles said, tackling tails

"TAILSY-WAILSY! NO!" Shouted some obsessive fan-girl, tackling knuckles.

"SWITZERLAND!" Shouted the governor of Kansas, running around and hitting the obsessive fan-girl with a frying pan.

Rouge, Shadow, cream and Alexi watched from the sidelines as people continued biting and kicking and screaming. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Popcorn?" Asked Rouge, holding out a bag of popcorn to the other characters not in the feud. Alexi and Cream obliged, but Shadow didn't "What's wrong?"

"... It's a vegetable."

"Yes!"

"...That's been dried,"

"Yes"

"Smothered in unhealthy flavorings,"

"Yes!"

"Stored for months,"

"Yes!"

"And then _exploded_."

"Finally someone understands!" Shouted the bag of popcorn. But, soon afterward the bag of popcorn died form having its innards eaten. And it continued, Rouge, Shad, 'Lexi and cream watching over half of the DOOMFACE staff, an evil villain, a fan girl and the governor of Kansas fought over nothing. Finally, one person in the feud realized no one knew what they were fighting over, and henceforth decided to sort out all of the confusion. Yes, henceforth. Not to be confused with fencehorth, which doesn't mean anything. At least I don't think so. So anyway, THEN the cabbage said to the potato, 'You're the one with the eyes!' And it was- ...wait, where am I?

"Hey, wait a minute, what's the motive of all this, anyway?" Knuckles said, holding up Tails by the foot.

"No clue!" Zoz said, pinning Sephiroth in a bear hug.

"Noooo! All that money on hair products, gone to waste! I'll have split-ends for months!" Exclaimed Sephiroth, (Whom I've decided is vain about his hair) Sonic stood up, covered in bruises, and looked around.

"Sonic! Sonic, are you okay? ...Sonic?" Amy said, taking Sonic up in her arms and getting all concerned. "Sonic?"

Sonic burst into tears and clung to her. Amy, mildly disturbed, tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

So, anyway, explaining things that weren't explained, please consider the following

1. The joke with park security never existed. Sorry. **_My life is a lie! _**(Komodo bursts into sobs and runs.)

2. Sonic **_IS_** OOC and I'm proud of it.

3. I will NEVER write anything including Shad-Amy or anything to do with Shad-Amy. Ya wanna know why? **_Because it's the stupidest damn thing I ever heard of_**! Forgive me, Shad-Amy fans, but the news had to be broken to you sometime. I hope you can get over it.

4. Yes, the next chapter must be the last chapter. I'm sorry, but "all terrible, random, and senseless things must come to an end." Expect it soon, I'll probably write it pretty fast and pretty good. It will be loved by all, except for mystery person who couldn't seem to stop flaming this story. Thank god that he lost track of me.

5. As for those of you that ask: "Why didn't tails give the good mushrooms to the homeless shelter, and give komodo back her mushrooms," Well, the answer is that it wouldn't have been nearly as funny.

Well, I'll see you later! And remember I have lots of stuph to do, so updates might be slow, which isn't helped by the fact that I have terrible writer's block right now. And some of you may notice that the title has changed. Those of you who remember this title may ask why it was ever different; my answer is I forgot it. But now I remember. Oh, and this is now the story in which every Oakshire story will take place. Yeah, expect more updating in a week or two.


	5. Komodo orders a plot from dominoes

HELLO! NO, I DIDN'T DIE! You see it's actually a very funny story, why I haven't updated in a while. A holiday called Wintereenmas. If you know what that is, hopefully you will understand.

"Nobody reads Ctrl+Alt+Delete anymore, komodo. Besides, its not even winter right now!" Protested Shadow.

"It was." Komodo responded disdainfully.

"_Five months ago!"_

"Good point. That's it! My New-Years resolution is to be less lazy!" Komodo said. Shadow sighed and shrugged, eventually leaving.

**And a message to fellow hedgehog-abusers: Remember, it's only a crime if you get caught!Also, the law doesn't say anything about starvation and brick throwing! Thank god for the loophole!**

"Help me! She's crazy!" Begged Sonic, trying to escape from his hedgehog-confinement-chamber

"Uh- err, HE'S LYING! **_LIES_**!"

However I AM kind of depressed that no one sent me a get-well-review for this writer's block.

"I did!" Argued shadow, pointing to his card on the desk.

"You don't count. You're not real."

* * *

It had taken a long while to get Sonic to calm down and stop all of the confusion. Many were still whining over bruises, and Sephiroth was still crying about his hair, but otherwise no serious damage had been done, and overall most of the people present were content. 

Sonic sat on the sofa with Amy, glaring at Sephiroth, who sat on the other couch to the left. Knuckles sat on a pillow on the floor, Komodo and Zoz had the chairs, (komodo was reading a book) and everyone else was either sitting next to Sonic and Amy or on the other couch.

"I don't get it!" Said Tails. "What's wrong with Sonic?"

"What's _right _with Sonic?" Asked komodo. For a second Amy paused from lavishing affection on Sonic to glare at komodo. Komodo shrugged in response and returned to her reading. Rouge snatched it out of her hand.

"Stop being inconsiderate! Something could be tragically wrong with Sonic and you're reading-..." Rouge paused to look at the cover. "...You're reading Webster's dictionary?"

"I always read the dictionary in my spare time." Komodo answered, snatching it back and returning to the book. She was at the J's.

"The point is you're reading while YOU COULD BE HELPING! Komodo, it's almost like you don't care about anyone's emotional well being." Said knuckles.

"You're a fine one to talk. And besides, he's just a person, there's like six billion in the world anyway, nobody's gonna miss him or anything." Argued komodo. "Did you know jerboa means any of the small, long legged leaping rodents of the family Dipodidae?"

"Come on, Mr. Sonic, you gotta tell us what's wrong." Whimpered Cream. Sonic's response was a pitiful moan. He buried his face into Amy's shoulder and burrowed deeper into her arms. Amy sighed and rubbed Sonic's back, stroking a hand across his quills.

"I don't think he's ever gonna talk." Fliara said from her perch on the lamp. "It's almost like he's shunning reality."

"Who wouldn't? Reality sucks!" Shouted Zoz. Komodo nodded her head in agreement but otherwise remained in her little, alphabetized, up to date since 1984 world of words.

"Come one, Sonic, please tell us what's wrong." Begged Amy, giving Sonic a hug.

"No." he pouted, not moving.

"Sonic! ...Sonic, what can I do to get you to tell us?" Amy asked. Sonic didn't respond.

"I could make some hotdogs." Suggested komodo, looking up from her dictionary. Everyone glared.

"First of all, Sonic likes chilidogs, not hotdogs, and second of all, you can't cook!" Quarreled Knuckles.

"They're microwave-able! Geese! What's the difference between a chilidog and a hotdog anyway?"

"One's hot and one's cold." Said Fliara. She also got a few odd glances, this time even from Sonic, who had decided to finally move his tear-stained face from Amy's shoulder. Fliara paused. "Chili...? Hot...? "

No response was heard from her friends.

"I'm not right, am I?"

"No, you're not." Said komodo, standing up and exiting the room. Sonic soon afterward looked around and said.

"If you really want to know what's wrong..." Sonic began, pulling away from Amy. "I-It's this."

All stood perfectly still as Sonic took the ripped-up pieces of the letter out of his pocket. He set them out on the floor, and put them together, letting everyone in the room read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Friend,_

_I'm really happy that you agreed to this, Ames!_

_I still can't believe we can really pull this off behind Sonic's back!_

_All I know for sure is that there's gonna be one happy hedgehog tomorrow night!_

"Hey, this is the letter I wrote to you, Amy!" Said Sephiroth. "But why does Sonic have it?" He asked. Tails gave a slight gasp.

"Of course! I must have accidentally given Sonic some of Amy's mail!" The fox said, ears perked.

"But that doesn't explain why he's so sad." Said Fliara, who was too far away to read it.

"I know what's happening, Amy." Sonic said, his voice shaky with grief. Amy, not understanding the roots of Sonic's misery, said.

"...I'm sorry, Sonic, I guess the surprise is-"

"_Surprise_? _What_ are you talking about! You're leaving! You're leaving me! Why, Amy! Why?" Sonic shouted, standing up, tears blurring his vision. "Why!" Amy paused, and stared at Sonic, not understanding what he was talking about. And uncomfortable silence fell upon the room like a stifling blanket; it felt like any words said would be absorbed into the thick tension hanging in the air.

"Sonic, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you!" Amy partially laughed; taking a step towards the blue hedgehog in attempts to embrace him. Sonic backed away, his ears flattening and a scared expression overcoming his face. He didn't understand.

"But then- ...b-but what about the letter, and him!" Sonic accused, pointing to Sephiroth. "And then what is he talking about in the letter? What about tonight! What's happening?"

" ...Sonic, don't you know?" Amy asked, still not quite fully sure what the depth of Sonic's understanding was. "Today is your birthday!"

"You're leaving on my birthday?"

"No! No, Sonic, no!" Amy said, grabbing Sonic in a hug that he couldn't manage to escape from, again stroking his spines and cuddling him to death. Sonic squirmed away, or at least tried to, but only managed to get Amy to hold onto him tighter. In a few seconds Sonic gave up. "Sonic, tonight, we were throwing you a surprise party."

Something clicked in Sonic's mind.

"W-what did you say?" He asked, wondering if...

"Sonic, today is your birthday, and I was going to try and do something special, to make up for the mess we made of last year. Anyway, Sephiroth overheard me talking to Fliara in the park one day, and offered to help. And, well, it was actually his idea for the whole surprise thing, and-"

"Y- you're not leaving me for Sephiroth?"

"No! Eww!" Said Amy. Zoz gasped in horror.

"Don't say that in front of Sephie-wephie!" Shouted Zoz, seizing the villain in a hug. "He's better than your smelly hog any day!"

"Sephie-wephie?" Asked Sephiroth, feeling just a little degraded.

Sonic tore himself from Amy and looked at the note. It made sense now!

I'm really glad you agreed to this, Ames!

_She was agreeing to his idea about the surprise party! Sonic realized._

I still can't believe we can pull this off behind Sonic's back!

_He couldn't believe that they could pull off the surprise party behind my back!_

All I know is that there's going to be one happy hedgehog tonight!

The happy hedgehog was supposed to be him! Sonic stared at the note, unbelieving. He staggered back, and fell on the couch. He looked from the note, to Amy, to Sephiroth, and back to the note again. Then, without warning, he leaped into Amy's arms, laughing at his own stupidity.

"I can't believe I actually thought that- ...Why didn't I guess... oh, Amy, I'm so glad I was wrong!" Sonic exclaimed, clinging to Amy like a drowning rat to driftwood. (Hey, it's the best simile I've got.)

"I'm just glad we got that mess straightened out." Amy said, petting Sonic's quills.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Said Rouge, pointing to Sephiroth.

"I think Sephiroth owes ARIS an apology." Argued Sonic.

"She's dead. And apology's not gonna do her much good." Said komodo. But, since the fact that she was dead was still a partial annoyance to some people, Sephiroth agreed to apologize to all the fans of Aris (there were three) and then Sonic apologized to Sephiroth, (okay, so what if it was sarcastic, it was an apology. Sort of. Not really, actually, but... okay, it wasn't, but who cares? Not me!)

And so for the rest of the day the surprise party went as planned. Komodo spent the rest of the afternoon playing metroid prime 2 while Zoz, Knux and Rouge watched. Tails, Amy and Sonic were in the living room talking to Shadow and Cream; basically a five-way discussion, and Alexi wasn't there at the time but who really cares? The worst she could be doing is going on a mad rampage in the city and slaughtering people like cattle... okay, okay, that's a BAD thing, but if Oakshire was real, maybe We'd care. All in all the celebration was quite a success, despite the misunderstanding and Sonic was quite happy.

So, once the festivities had ended and Sephiroth went home, the characters called it a day and went to bed. Sonic closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He was both tired and exhilarated; he was just so happy hat he had been wrong about the entire mix-up. He collapsed onto the blue & green bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was really quite unsure how he would have thought that in the first place. He felt kind of stupid; knowing that if he had just said something the whole catastrophe could have been avoided. It was nobody's blame, Sonic knew, but he still felt like an idiot. But, as with all idiots, Sonic was happy anyways!

He sighed to himself, and looked to the drawer. He opened it, and took out the envelope that caused all of this mess. He stared at it for a moment, and laughed to himself. How could one little letter cause so much trouble? Sonic shook his head and decided to keep the envelope in the drawer, to remind him of this entire event. As he placed the envelope back inside, his eyes wandered to the little velvet box. He sighed lightly. To tell the truth he probably would end up marrying Amy one day. But today certainly wasn't the day. That was for sure. Sonic just wasn't ready. He wasn't mature enough. He wasn't smart enough yet. After all, he hadn't said anything when he thought Amy was lying to him and he hadn't even tried to talk about it with anyone. Sonic was still just a kid. If he really were "grown up" he would have known what to do.

But, Sonic could live with how things were so far. Maybe someday he'd change, but today just wasn't it. And he could wait. It was no hurry.

After all, he had his entire life to grow up.

THA IND!

* * *

"YAY! MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY! HUZZAH!"

"Don't celebrate now, you've still got a lot of work to do!"

Shadow's got a point. I'm still writing the scary story, which is currently there, and I'm also writing a new Oakshire story, where me and some friends attempt toform a band and go on tour, to the blue blur an co.'s distress. They come along, and... picture a road trip with guitars. Picture a road trip with guitars and blenders. Yeah, you get it now.

And there's the problem of people's worst fears in the scary story. I've already decided Fliara, Sonic, Amy, Alexi and Rouge's worst fears, but I need input on the other characters. The other characters will be Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails.

Sonic's worst fear will be blood. I've determined that he doesn't like blood due to the fact that he only fights robots (robots don't bleed) and that he carries no weapons such as guns or knives.

SO anyway if you've go any ideas for Knux, shad and Tails' worst fear, tell em. Cause I'm clueless. Also, there's gonna be a new chapter in loted pretty soon. Like in the next week, so have some popcorn handy! And I hope you liked the story and whatnot and etcetera And I hope you have a good day! UNLESS YOU'RE A PREP OR A STUPID RAP-OBSESSED HERD-MENTALITY IDIOT! Then you shall die when I take over the world.

Zoz coughed symbolically.

"Forgive me. _We_ take over the world."

"I get Russia!" Shouted Zoz. "And Italy!"

"Only if I get Africa!"

"DEAL!"

Oh yeah, by the way, the reason Fliara thought a chilidog was cold is that... never mind, I'll explain in the next chapter of _Fear_. YAY! It's coming soon!


End file.
